karlsstarwarscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate Trek Wars
Primary Cast: Stargate: Major Martin Verano Neil Fenrick Angus Connor Fumorta (Gadmeer) Star Trek: Nolan Foxwell Captain Polaris Doctor Saren Buba Hernandes Tom the Tool Star Wars: Febo Hotaru Indali Ilthya Antagonists: Ascended Lotarus (former Borg designation '6 of 9') Ascended Travaar (Rakata Captain) Ascended Lyraal (Rakatan Biologist, monster maker) Ascended Eeros (Rakata Engineer) Loki The Borg Supporting Cast: Stargate: General Mendes Walter Woolsey Star Trek: Admiral Cain Tricia Foxwell Terferrel Bradly Dresab Star Wars Master Vandrick Rashiir (Rakatan Spirit) Decker Halson Yanran Aristicra Formbi Featuring Cameos By: Jack O'Neil Teal'c John Sheppard Carson Beckett Mel the Drunkard and The Borg Queen Events and Mysteries: Part I: The Ruins: * Stargates in the Star Wars, Star Trek, and Star Gate verses are dialed from an unknown location. They all lead to the same planet an average forest planet that inexplicable houses an dilapidated ancient city. * The city in question bears a striking resemblance to the recently re-discovered lost Alteran city of Atlantis though it seems to have suffered through severe erosion in seemingly randomized patterns. * The city is also covered in a thick dirt that extends equilateral from the city to the surrounding forest creating an unnatural feeling desert glade. Readings from the dirt show high mineral readings. * There are three gates located in the central tower control room of the city This seems to go against all Alteran construction conventions and against the physics of the stargates themselves. * For some strange reason both the crews of the Wars and Trek verses find themselves crossing paths again after responding to the gates that seemed designed to get their attention. * Based on translations done by Angus at one of the cities' power generators there seem to be many others located in both surface and subterranean areas. This seems a lot more than the number present at the similarly structured Atlantis. The purpose of these power stations is unknown. * Fumorta, Sg-17's medic, discovered strange test subjects in one of the tower labs. They were stripped of their flesh in strange patterns. * ."We are Lotarus, sixth of nine. Bow before your God" -- stated from a hologram of a human male with filed ears who seems in charge of the Goa'uld Mothership now hovering over the city. Part II: Assault on Atlantis: * Lotarus has created a new type of limited nano-probe that takes control of a subjects body yet is unable to effect the actual mind of the subject. They can paralyze the body but otherwise are unable to do more without the hosts consent. * Angus Connor after being infected with Lotarus' new nano-probes takes refuge in the cities' archives protected by an ancient computer construct calling itself simply The Archive. Lotarus and The Archive have reached an accord that they will not interfere into each others domains. * Febostaf and Tool have surrendered themselves over into the service of Lotarus. For some reason no attempt to infect them with nano probes has been made. * An Anubis type being possessed Martin Verano and later General Mendes. * Several people were killed when the being triggered Indali's Sith holocron. And the base is currently in lock-down. * Neil Fenrick helped our heroes to escape the locked down SGC via calling in a transport via Asgardian Beaming Technology. It is thus revealed that Fenrick works for the shady technological research outfit known as the NID, * The possessed General Mendes is en-route to the Ancient Alteran city of Atlantis currently stuck cloaked in San Franssco harbor. His purpose is unknown but our heroes are intent on stopping him.